


Cool

by InsanityAtBest



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Avoidance, F/F, Five Minutes In Heaven, Party, Underage Drinking, friend, kiss, party crasher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It looked like it was getting fun so I decided to join in.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool

Ding Dong. 

You stumble to the door get unused to the heels your bestie talked you into. 

You were laughing until you open the door feeling suddenly sober. 

Alicia Clark leans against the doorway hair tumbling past her shoulders in perfect waves and her eyes sparkling under the street lights. 

You stand there shocked until she speaks. 

“It looked like it was getting fun so I decided to join in,” Alicia lifts up the bottle of alcohol at her side smirking at you. 

You open the door wider and as she walks in her hand glides against your waist. 

You gulp. 

What is she doing here? 

You don’t stand there long before your bestie is dragging you into a nearby corner. 

“What’s she doing here? ” you whisper and look over your shoulder seeing Alicia sitting on the couch staring straight at you biting her lip. 

You exhale shakily feeling your heart pound. 

You look back to your best friend avoiding your eyes staring straight at the floor. 

“ I might’ve accidentally told her you have a crush on her and want to have her babies.” 

You punch her arm and can’t stop yourself from half heartedly hitting her to get rid of the nerves that threaten to make a fool of you. 

“I might’ve, ” your best friend complains. “Stop the violence.” 

You stop and exhale sharply. 

“What do I do now? ” 

Your best friend pulls you closer by your shoulders staring straight into your eyes. 

“ Be cool. ” 

“Be cool, ” you repeat nodding your head returning to the party. 

Be cool. 

Be cool. 

You trip in your new heels but feel someone catch you. 

“Thank you, ” you say gratefully and look up like a deer in head lights at who you see. 

“No problem, ” Alicia says smiling. “I needed to talk to you anyway.” 

You open your mouth but no words come out. 

So much for being cool. 

“ Five minutes in heaven in the living room! ” you hear your best friend yell and walk away as fast as you can at the escape. 

What am I supposed to say? 

You settle on the living room floor sighing in relief but feeling guilty at avoiding her. 

It’s not her fault I feel like this. 

Just when you think you’re safe, you see Alicia walk in sitting across from you. 

“Your turn! ” you flinch at the scream in your ear and glare behind you for a second. 

Then you spin the the bottle. 

One. 

Two. 

Three. 

Shit. 

The bottle stops at Alicia who grins with a closed mouth. 

An odd amount of nerves and reluctant excitement races through your veins. 

You stumble to your feet and the both of you enter the closet.

The light bathes a golden glow to the both of you. 

You stare at the ground willing to give her an out. 

“You don’t need to if you don’t want to.”

Her hand lifts your head until you’re staring straight into her eyes. 

They’re green usually but now hooded, dark and you can’t find yourself anything but hypnotized. 

“ Why’d you run?” 

Her eyes glance at your lips before looking at your eyes once more. 

“I hate confrontation. ” 

Her lip twitches as if fighting a smile and your eyes focus on the freckle on the corner of her top lip. 

“Why did you decide to come?” 

Alicia grins. 

“Your friend said you’d be here,” she stares straight into your eyes. “I wanted to see you.” 

Her thumb rubs against your jaw and you get an incredible urge to kiss her. 

“Does this mean what I think it means? ” 

Alicia grins before her lips glide against your lips. 

Your eyes flutter shut. 

Once. 

Twice. 

You groan frustrated before surging forward your hand finding a home grasping the nape of Alicia’s neck. 

You feel like you’re burning up and only her lips can cool you off but your heart beats like drums and everything seems too much and too little at the same time. 

You don’t realize the door is open until your hear your best friend’s cheers. 

You smile into the kiss unbothered. 

This is the coolest moment of your life.


End file.
